Mr Midnight : The Ghost Riders Of Halloween! (Lilo&Stitch edition)
by DokiDoki Smile PrettyCure
Summary: Halloween is the scariest night of the year! Legends say it's when the Devil goes hunting for lost souls. But Halloween gets even scarier for Stitch and his cousins! Watch as they got kidnapped by the Ghost Riders and has to be sent to Hells! Their horror/spooky adventure/journey just about to started! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**A crossover of Lilo and Stitch & Mr. Midnight. I couldn't find what category was Mr. Midnight is so I just doing a basic one. I write this by copying in my book that I bought. Please don't yell at me!**

**Lilo & Stitch and Mr. Midnigt belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

_**Stitch's POV**_

"All the dead souls inhabit the Earth on Halloween," I told my cousins as we rest in the hut. "Halloween is the only night of the year when all the ghosts come out of their graves, and you can see them and **_TALK TO THEM!_**"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Stitch, that is so ridiculous," she said in a bored voice. "When you're dead you're dead. You can't talk to anyone!"

"That's what I think too," agreed Angel's closest cousin Bonnie. Bonnie licked her snowcone. "Stitch, you only say things like that because you're into ghosts."

I shot her an accusing look. "Don't you believe in ghosts?"

Bonnie's face grew serious. The hand holding her cone trembled. (not because it's cold)

"Of course I believe there are ghosts." she confessed quietly. "I know they're out there, but we shouldn't try to go near the. It's bad luck to interfere with ghosts."

My other cousin, Clyde , threw back his head and laughed at her. "You're coward, Bonnie! Anyway, Halloween is next week, and Stitch is having a party. It'll be really scary."

"And you'll all _got to come to it," I insisted with a grin._

By the way, I haven't had a chance to tell you my name I'm Stitch better known as Experiment 626, and I know more about ghosts than anyone at my school. I even know more about ghosts than Clyde does.

I also know more about Halloween. Halloween is short for All Hallows' Eve, the eve of a holy day called All Saints' Day. It falls on the last night of October The ancient pagans said it was the night when the living and the dead were no longer separated.

Angel gave me one of her sarcastic looks. "What's so special about your party, Stitch?"

"It's going to be a real Halloween party," I explained. "Like they have in the United States of America! We're going to get dressed in spooky costumes. Nani's been shopping for Halloween decorations, ad she's carved a face on a pumpkin.'

"I love going to parties," Bonnie said, "but I can't enjoy myself if I'm scared. I can't keep food down."

"Are you going to have apple bobbing," Angel wanted to know, "with apples floating in a bucket of water that we have to lift out using only our teeth?"

"And candy apples too," I said. "They're whole apples on sticks, rolled in toffee, which you eat like lollipops."

"They're very bad for your teeth," groused Angel.

"Hey, who cares about teeth on Halloween?" Clyde challenged. "And as soon as we've had the party, we're going to the park for trick or treating!"

"So, that's why you've got to come, girls," I went on enthusiastically. "It's going to be a night you won't forget for the rest of your life..."

* * *

**Boo-yah! I am finishing! What do you guys think? Please read and reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! It's a bit short, I guess.**

**Lilo & Stitch and Mr. Midnigth belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

_**Stitch's POV**_

Fast forward to the night of 31 October!

Thanks to Nani, our living room looked as though some Halloween ghost was living in it. Orange and black steamers hung everywhere. A big pumpkin sat on the middle of the dining table. It looked really scary, with two eyes and a grinning mouth carved into it. The tablecloth was an old white sheet covered with fake blood splotches. Even the Halloween goodies came in Halloween colors: the chicken wings were piled up on an orange plate, slices of pumpkin pizza were spread out on a black plate, and an orange-flavoured soft drink was served in black cups.

When my cousins arrived, we changed into the Halloween costumes that Nani had bought at the local novelty shop. The girls (Bonnie and Angel) slipped on their witch's robes and pointed hats, while Clyde and I donned wizard's cloaks and hats. I thought Clyde looked really frightening.

My wizard's hat fell into the bucket when I was bobbing for apples. Not that I cared. I was having a great time. I munched on candy apples until Nani gave me a warning look. "Don't eat too many of those, Stitch, otherwise you'll be playing trick or treat on the toilet!"

Then it was time to head off to the park around the corner. Some of our cousins were going to meet us there.

"Now remember," Nani told us, "you can't stay out too late. And don't make a nuisance of yourselves."

Outside in the street, evening was settling over the city. Light blinked on in windows, car headlights streamed past, and for a moment it felt just like any other night. Like, there were no ghosts running around, no dead souls wandering the Earth, nothing like that at all.

Clyde gripped my arm urgently. "Hey, there's someone coming, Stitch," he whispered. "I'm hungry. Why don't you ask her for a treat?"

I ran forward to stop the woman who looked as though she was hurrying home from work. When she saw me coming, she hesitated. In the streetlight, her nose was long and hooked, and her chin was pointed. Then her eyes narrowed, the way a witch's eyes might do.

"Trick or treat," I called.

She screamed. Then she grinned at me. "Only pretending." She dipped a hand into her purse and handed out small chocolate bars.

I looked at them warily. If she _were _a witch, they might contain poison!

"Enjoy," she said, waving good-bye.

We thanked her and hurried on to the big park that divided our suburb from the next.

I eyed my chocolate bar suspiciously. "Do you think it's safe to eat?"

Clyde gave a scoffing laugh. He peeled off the wrapper and stuffed his chocolate bar into his mouth.

"I don't know about all the dead souls," said Clyde, licking chocolate from his fingers. "but I'm having a great fun."

So was I.

How was I to know that it wouldn't last much longer...

* * *

**Chapter 3 is tomorrow, I think! Please read and reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The moment you always waiting for... Chapter 3 is here!**

**Me : Muhahahaha! At last! It is here! Muwahahaha!**

**Stitch : Can we just started already?**

**Me : *stop laughing* Alright.**

**Lilo & Stitch and Mr. Midnight belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

_**Stitch's POV**_

When we reached the park, it was the hour after sunset. It seemed the half our cousins had decided to come down and parade around in their scariest costumes.

As I walked past a shadowy tree, two wicked wizards leaped out -Melty and Sparky- their blood-freezing howls echoing in the night. Then I saw Belle and Clip screaming "Trick or treat" to a man walking his dog. When the dog barked, both girls (Belle and Clip) turned and fled.

"I wish we could stay here until midnight! " called our cousin Spooky, his ghoulish robe flapping as he sped across the grass in pursuit of Slushy and Splodyhead.

Angel and Bonnie watched them go. "I'd hate to be here at midnigt," Bonnie muttered.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I'd be starving again by then."

Clyde let out a groaning scary noise. "And the vampires would eat you!"

"Don't try to scare me, Clyde!" Bonnie aimed an elbow at his ribs. "Anyway, if vampires come to this park, I don't want to see them."

"There's no such things as vampires," scoffed Angel, her gaze sweeping the broad lawns and flower beds. "The dead _always _stay dead!"

"That's what _you _think," Clyde argued. "Stitch and I have made it our business to learn all about ghosts. I think the supernatural world is even bigger that our world."

Bonnie shuddered. Horror streaked her face. "Why do you think that?"

"Because it has to be," he argued. "There are thousands of billions of dead people, that means there must be thousands of billions of ghosts. Like, all those ghosts have to live somewhere."

Angel stamped her foot. "I've never heard so much ridiculous nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense, it's scientific fact," I argued. "We've read all about it on the Internet. The supernatural world is a parallel world to ours."

"And you kind of drop into it when you die," Clyde went on. "But not always. Sometimes a ghost takes you into it while you're still alive."

"I don't want to know!" Bonnie clamped her hands over her ears. "I throw up when I'm scared."

"Hey, most ghosts are friendly," I told her, trying to cheer her up.

She flashed me a nervous glance. "How would you know?"

"Because most people live good lives, and that means their ghosts are good ghosts," I reasoned. "Anyway we won't see any ghosts until it's really, really dark. Right now it's too early for spirits to be abroad."

"Honestly, Stitch, you've got it all wrong," snapped Angel scornfully, her eyes blazing at me. "There are no ghosts, no vampires, no parallel worlds, nothing. Halloween is just an old superstition."

Suddenly her gaze swifted.

Her eyes widened.

Her jaw dropped.

All the streetlights had gone out in the distance.

And as I watched, the lights illuminating the paths were also going out, one by one, plunging the park into absolute darkness.

The world around us was pitch black.

"What's happening?" shrieked Bonnie.

Clyde shrugged, but his voice carried a brittle ring of fear. "Must be an electric blackout."

"Nothing to worry about," I said through gritted teeth.

"_I d-d-d-don't think_ so_..._" Angel croaked, her flesh bloodless.

Her hand shout out and gripped my shoulder.

Her eyes were focused on something behind me.

I turned to take a look at what was terrifying her.

The park had become a menacing place, a world of dense shadows, a hushed and desolate square of blackness. It appeared utterly deserted.

Even our cousins had vanished.

But when I followed Angel's gaze into the sky, I couldn't believe what I saw...

* * *

**It is done! Muwahahaha! Please read and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me : Okay, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Stitch : Finally, no more evil laughing!**

**Me : Mwahahahaha!**

**Stitch : =.=' Nevermind!**

**Lilo & Stitch and Mr. Midnight belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

_**Stitch's POV**_

At first, it was far away on the distant horizon - an eerie glow that grew brighter with every passing second. As it climbed higher, the glow seemed to splinter into what appeared to be a string of colored light.

Clyde gaped at it. "What is it?"

"I don't like it," quavered Angel. "It looks like the end of the world."

"No way!" I laughed.

"So what what is it?" Angel challenged.

"It must be fireworks," I told her. "Halloween fireworks!"

Bonnie sucked in a breath. "No, it's not." she wailed. "Fireworks don't like that! Fireworks go _up. _Those lights are moving _sideways_!"

She was right. Fireworks usually explode upward, but these lights were traveling _across _the sky.

I squinted up into the darkness, shielding my eyes with my hand. I couldn't figure out what I was looking at. The string of lights was shaped like the point of an arrow. And the point was aimed straight at the park.

"Are they planes?" I asked Clyde. "Or helicopters?"

He stared at the formation of lights and shook his head. "No! They're robot spaceship coming to take over the world!"

"Don't be crazy!" snapped Angel.

"They're invaders," Clyde warned. "They've destroyed our electricity system! They've blacked out the Earth so they can take control!"

I watched in mute terror as the string of lights chased across the sky toward us. As the lights grew nearer, they seemed to dip down in the sky, as though they were coming in to land.

Bonnie sucked in a terrified breath. A tortured cry erupted from the pit of her stomach. "They must have seen us! They're coming this way!"

Now that they were closer, I could see how each light was formed into a shape.

I stared up at them.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

The truth tore a wail of terror from my throat.

"They're not robots! They're _HORSES_!"

"Don't talk nonsense," stammered Bonnie. "Horses don't fly."

"They're _not _flying!" Angel gasped through chattering teeth. "They're actually _galloping_!"

_How could horses gallop in the sky? _My heart tightened into a ball of horror. The shapes _were _horses. Glowing horses. And they were galloping through the air as though it were solid ground.

Second later, I saw the shapes of riders mounted on their backs. And the riders were pointing at us!

"_RUN FOR IT!_" I screamed.

The galloping, glowing horses were speeding over the treetops toward us, breathing out flames and smoke through flared nostrils.

I swung around and tore across the grass, my cousins in hot pursuit. My legs were pounding the ground, my lungs straining to pump oxygen. Perspiration flooded my forehead.

I glanced back once.

My scream died on my lips.

Some of the riders were skeletons, other vampires and zombies.

Some riders were headless.

I could hear their wild shrieks as they urged their horses on.

We ran faster, out feet barely touching the ground.

Suddenly I felt something circle my waist.

It was a skeletal hand, its flesh rotted away.

It plucked me from the ground and lifted me into the air. "_HELP!_" I roared.

I was dumped into a saddle. I couldn't move.

Angel was screaming behind me.

One glance told me she was being hoisted into the saddle too.

And then the mighty horse was galloping away from the park, heading higher and higher, and an evil laugh boomed in my ears.

I squirmed around and looked at the ghostly rider who had sandwiched Angel and I into his saddle.

"Who are you?" I shrieked.

"_THE GHOST RIDERS OF HALLOWEEN!_" said the hideous creature. "This is the Devil's hunt for lost souls, and we have claimed you! Next stop - the Gates of Hell!"

* * *

**Finish! Read and reviews! Every chapter come out everyday! Forgot to tell you! *winks***


	5. Chapter 5

**Me : Okay, here's Chapter 5. *winks***

**Stitch : No evil laugh?**

**Me : No.**

**Stitch : Okay! You sure?!**

**Me : Yes! Anyway enjoy!**

**Lilo & Stitch and Mr. Midnight belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

_**Stitch's POV**_

I darted glances in all directions. _The sky was full of ghostly creatures on the horseback!_

I saw Clyde and Bonnie being held prisoner by another ghostly rider - a ghoul with long locks of purple hair! He had them wedged into his saddle, his bloodstained body holding them firmly in place.

The ghost riders were hauling on their reins, calling commands to their horses. "_Hup! HUP!_"

The horses wheeled up and away, leaving the ground far below, galloping higher into an inky black sky. I told myself not to look down.

Angel's voice was splintered with fear. "What if we fall off?"

"You won't!" our ghost rider told us with a bloodcurdling cry. "Once claimed for the Devil, you will ride safely with us!"

I twisted my head around for a better view of our rider.

Not in my wildest nightmare could I have imagined a creature so vile. His head was nothing more than a skull, the last strands of flesh flapping in the wind. His eyes shone from bony sockets. The remains of his long, thin nose protruded from his skinless face. Above his leering mouth was a huge, bushy mustache shaped like two handlebars that draped over his sunken jowls. As he tugged on the reins, steering his horse higher, I caught a clearer glimpse of the top of his skull. _It was missing!_

A tattered blue uniform hung in shreds on his skeletal body. Arrows studded it. A blood-soaked wound was visible on the left side of his chest.

His eyes fastened themselves on Angel and me. His jaws moved, and he spoke to us in a thick American accent.

"The name's Custer. Lieutenant Colonel George Armstrong Custer, United States Seventh Cavalry, at your service."

Angel gaped at him. "You're from America?"

"Indeed, girl," he replied. "Mighty pleased to make your acquaintance."

My mind was reeling at the sight of him. "Are you dead or alive?" I blurted out.

"I've been dead a mighty long time, boy. Met my end near the Little Bighorn River, Montana Territory, 1876. I was scalped," he said, patting the hole in the top of his head. "Me and my men, we died with our boots on."

"So you're a ghost now?" Angel wondered out loud.

"Mighty sure I am, girl. Can't be nothing else when you're dead." He gazed out across the sky. "You haven't seen Sitting Bull, have you?"

"_Who?_" she asked, puzzled.

"How about Crazy Horse? Seen hide nor hair of him?" Custer asked.

Angel was even more mystified. "No."

"Never mind," Custer's ghost went on. "Got a score to settle with them." His eyes shone brighter. "But not tonight. Tonight's Halloween, and we're on the Devil's business. To the Gates of Hell!"

And with that he fell silent, concentrating on steering his horse higher into a bank of cloud.

* * *

**Read and reviews! New story will coming up next! Enjoy! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me : Chapter 6. Enjoy!  
**

**Stitch : *about to speak*  
**

**Me : No!**

**Stitch : Fine!**

**Lilo & Stitch and Mr. Midnight belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

_**Stitch's POV**_

_Custer_... The name rang a bell in my brain.

I clung to the saddle, giddiness swamping me, as the horse galloped onward through the depths of the cloud. Darkness plucked at the horse's flanks. Wisps of mist brushed past me like cobwebs. I felt a veil of icy rain tingle my skin. We'd climbed so high that I was shivering in the thin air. _How I hate rain! I hate water!_

_Custer_... I tried to remember who he was, what he'd done. He'd said he'd died with his men at the Little Bighorn. I wondered whether he was the Custer I'd read about once in a book. It was a story about Custer's Last Stand, when the Native Americans led by Chief's Sitting Bull and Crazy Horse had wiped out his cavalry troop.

But even if he _was _a famous ghost, that didn't help my friends and me. We were now his prisoners!

And what made things worse, these maniac ghosts on horses were working for the Devil.

What had Custer said? _"This is the Devil's hunt for lost souls..."_

My anger flare up.

We _weren't_ lost souls.

We _were real living alien experiments!_

We had families and homes and a school to go to! We had cell phones and computers and apps and games and everything. Our lives were too busy to be interrupted like this!

_What gave these ghosts the right to kidnap us?_

How dare they wreck our fun? How dare they steal our lives? It wasn't fair. It should never have happened. And as for taking us to the Gates of Hell - they were out of their minds!

And that's when a dreadful thought struck me.

It _was _Halloween. The night when the living and the dead are no longer separated, the night when the living can see the dead and talk to them.

_How dumb I'd been!_

I'd forgotten something.

If _ we _could see and talk to the dead on Halloween, didn't that mean the _dead _could also see and talk to _us?_

That's why we were no in such a deadly mess!

_Stitch_, I told myself, _you've been so foolish_. You were so determined to have a Halloween party that you forgot you were asking for trouble. If only you'd stayed at home. But no, you wanted to go to the park. And because you took your friends, you put their lives at risk as well as your own!

_It was all my fault!_

Thanks to me, we'd been in the park, totally defenseless, when the ghost riders swooped down. We'd become prisoners of ghosts like Custer, and they could do whatever they wanted with us.

And as for the Devil - if he wanted our souls, we were powerless to do anything about it!

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to read, favorite, follows and reviews! Chapter 7 is tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me : Chapter 7. Begin!  
**

**Stitch : Not complaining about your laugh anymore!**

**Me : Fine! Enjoy!**

**Lilo & Stitch and Mr. Midnight belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

_**Stitch's POV**_

Our horse burst from the cloud. I glanced down with a shudder. We were galloping through space, looking down on the curve of the Earth. It was pitch black down there, no lights, nothing.

"Where are we?" I demanded.

"That's the oceans down there," Custer replied with a manic laugh. "The lost oceans."

"I can't see any water," Angel cried out, peering down into the black void.

"That's because it is permanently night," Custer informed her. "The sun cannot reach this place. The lost oceans are lost to all life and light."

"I've never heard of oceans like that," Angel said doubtfully. "Are you sure you know what you're talking about?"

Custer's voice hardened. "If you don't believe me, girl, let's take a closer look!"

With a wild whooping sound, he jerked on the reins and his boots dug into our horse's flanks. With a shrieking whinny the wild beast plunged down, down, down through the darkness.

Around us, the other riders were changing course and following us. Wind whipped at us as we descended through the sky. From somewhere over my shoulder, I heard Bonnie and Clyde screaming in sheer terror.

We were in freefall.

I was slipping and sliding in the saddle.

_If I fell off the horse now_ -

I tightened my grip. My knuckles were white. I jammed my eyes shut. I didn't dare to look!

My stomach was churning. Nausea surged in my throat. I tasted pumpkin pizza and death.

Our horse was dropping through the air like a stone, its powerful legs carrying us lower and lower.

A minute later, my eyes flew open and I saw the first whitecaps. A gale force wind was howling across the vast gray surface below.

The horse dropped lower.

Suddenly, spray lashed my face. _Yuck!_

_I just hate water! I tried to wipe it off, but I didn't feel anything, nothing!_

_I'm so confused. Then, I realized it was all just an illusion!_

"I don't want to drown!" screamed Angel.

"Don't you mean _'me'_?" I point my finger at myself.

Angel groaned. "Whatever!"

Custer roared with laughter. "Welcome to the lost oceans!" he called. "The Devil's own playground! I'll show you!"

He hauled on the reins, and our horse reared up. I gripped the saddle for dear life s our mount headed in a new direction, galloping across the angry water, its hooves clipping the whitecaps, smoke rising from its nostrils. I was sure we were going to die.

And then I saw it!

Up ahead, at the mercy of the waves, was an ancient sailing ship - or at least what remained of her. She rocked wildly, water spewing over her decks. Her masts had been snapped in two. Torn remnants of sail flapped in the gale.

I caught sight of her name as we galloped past.

_Mary Celeste!_

"Hey, that's a ghost ship!" I yelled. "I've heard of her!"

"So have I!" Angel shrieked. "She was found at sea with no sign of life on board!"

Custer laughed heartily. "Indeed she was, girl, in the year 1872. Eight days out from New York, a brigantine skippered by Captain Benjamin Briggs. She was found adrift, unmanned, abandoned, her cargo safe and sound, but nobody could figure out what happened to her captain and crew. Well, I know!"

Angel scowled. "1872? That was only four years before _you_ died!"

"What a mighty fine memory you have, girl. You see, the Devil has sent out his ghost riders since the beginning of time. Every year they ride to the Gates of Hell with all the lost souls they've collected. And after I died, I was chosen to ride with them."

The _Mary Celeste _vanished into the spray behind us.

I started to swing around, about to say something, when I froze in the saddle.

There, dead ahead, rising from the ocean, was a massive black shape.

At first I thought it was a gigantic rock.

Until I saw its thick powerful tentacles lashing the waves.

* * *

**Don't forget to read, favorite, follows and reviews! Next chapter is tomorrow! Peace!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lilo & Stitch and Mr. Midnight belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

_**Stitch's POV**_

The giant octopus could have been an island, that's how big it was. The top its monstrous head was black and evil. One of its eyes was fastened on me. It's tentacles - each one looking longer than six meters - waved waved and writhed high in the air, trying to snare our horse's legs.

"Hold on tight!" Custer ordered, struggling with the reins.

The vicious tentacles lashed around us. I could feel their breath as they whipped through the air near my head. Each of the eight arms bore a row of deadly suction cups. _If one of those cups got a grip on our horse_ -

Our horse bucked wildly as it sought to escape the deadly tentacles. It was a dance of death. The wild horse pranced from side to side, while the tentacles sliced through the air around us.

Angel was screaming at me over the top of the gale

"Stitch!" I think that's a giant Pacific octopus," she wailed. "I saw a TV show about them. They're about the biggest octopuses in the world! Did you know the female can lay 90,000 eggs?"

I didn't know that. What's more, I didn't _want _to know that! Our lives were in danger, and here was a girl spouting off her knowledge!

"I don't care how many eggs it can lay!" I shouted back. "That dumb thing looks really dangerous!"

"It _is_ dangerous!" Angel yelled. "Did you know it's basically made of _muscle?_ Pure muscle, Stitch, that's why it's so strong! And it's not dumb! It's highly _intelligent! _The TV show said it's got this fantastic nervous system but only part of it is located in the octopus's brain! Two-thirds of its neurons are in the nerve cords of its arms!"

_"Whatever!" _I moaned. _Whoever heard of a monster with its brain in its arms?_

Just then the tip of one of its tentacles slammed into the flanks of our horse. I saw the spurt of blood. Our horse whinnied in pain and rage.

Custer leaned from the saddle, slashing with a sword. It seemed to me he was a cavalry officer again, charging into the enemy troops.

I saw the blade slash across the octopus's head.

A vicious-looking gash opened in the creature's skin.

Blue blood spewed high into the air - a sickening fountain that stained the raging waves.

_"Hup, HUP!" _Custer commanded, frantically tugging on the reins.

Our horse reared up and turned.

It began to climb, its hooves desperately clawing at the air.

Suddenly a tentacle slammed down without warning. I heard Custer's agonized cry. He pitched out of the saddle, a tentacle wrapped around his neck.

I snatched the reins, and the horse wheeled around. I looked down. Custer was thrashing about in the ocean, slashing at the tentacle that encircled his throat, but all to no avail.

With a deadly surge of bubbles, the gigantic octopus pulled him down into the depths of the ocean.

* * *

**Read, favorite, follows and reviews! ChallengeAcceptedFan signing off!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I'm sorry that I did not post a new chapters because I have so many works to do. But now, here is Chapter 9... I guess?**

**Lilo & Stitch and Mr. Midnight belongs to their respective owner. Bonnie and Clyde do not appeared in this chapter. Maybe they'll be re-appeared soon.**

* * *

_**Stitch's POV**_

I stared at where Custer had vanished beneath the waves. I thought I was going to be ill. _What if that had been Angel or me?_

_What if we'd been captured by the octopus and carried down to a watery grave?_

I was frozen with fear.

My brain went numb. I couldn't think.

I'd forgotten I had control of the horse. It was galloping like in a crazy circle above the water, making me feel even dizzier.

Then I saw the massive octopus rising from the waves again. Its eyes had found us. Massive tentacles soared into the air, lashing nearer.

_Were we going to be next?_

Were we going to join Custer on the bottom of the sea?

Angel snapped into action.

Her hands reached from behind me and seized the reins. "_Hup, HUP!_" she screamed, "_Hup, HUP!_"

Our horse pinned its ear back and whinnied. A shudder rippled through its body as it responsed to Angel's command.

It wheeled around, galloping higher and higher, speeding into the heavens. I looked down in time to see the evil octopus slide beneath the waves.

"Where are we going now?" I called to Angel.

"I don't know," she answered, gripping the reins fiercely. "I've never ridden a ghost horse before!"

"Do you know the way back to the park?" I asked.

"Stitch, don't be ridiculous!" she shrilled as the horse whinnied and raced through the sky. "I don't even know if we're still in our world or some other world!"

A moment later, another horse was galloping by our side. A gruesome skeleton reached across and took the reins from Angel.

"Hang on tight, my dears," it screeches. "_I've got you now!_"

* * *

**Read, favorite, follows and reviews! Or else I'll tell Hypno! (from Pokemon)  
**


End file.
